greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
NXT (Episode 18) - Results (WWE2K19)
The 2 August Year IV Episode of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE NXT brand, produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on August 2 Year IV apart of the NXT Return to NYC Tour at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City, New York. Summary The broadcast kicked off with chaos with a angry EC3 assaulting Gentlemen Jack Gallagher in the backstage area, still feeling the sting of his loss to Gallagher last week but once again Gallagher got the upper hand with the use of the brass knuckles, knocking the "Top 1 Presenter" out cold The NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament continued when the unlikely tandem of Cedric Alexander and Noam Dar attempted to leave behind their stints in 205 Live for more opportunities under the yellow brand but the task was not simple due to their opponents being the once dominant team of Konnor and Viktor, The Ascension, who opted to return to NXT to rebuild their careers and throughout the match the once feared team dominated and decimated Dar and Alexander but that all changed in 3 quick seconds when Alexander used the brief distraction of Konnor tossing around Dar to catch the big man off guard for a 3 count, upsetting The Ascension and advancing to the Semi-Finals In another First Round Match in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament, "The EST of NXT" Bianca Belair went one-on-one with another extremely impressive competitor in Toni Storm. As the match progressed both women left it all in the center of that ring but it came down to focus as Belair constantly lost it when her confidence overcame her and Storm unleashed "Storm Zero" to pick up the win and advance to Orlando for a shot at becoming the NXT Women's Champion The night took a turn for the ground breaking as NXT General Manager Paul Heyman announced that the main event of NXT Takeover: Homecoming will be for the NXT Championship, not too long after Adam Cole interrupted the man in charge, demanding the title be awarded to him because there is no one on his level on the yellow brand. Cue Rey Mysterio. In shocking fashion, the former World Champion returned to the WWE and came face to face with Adam Cole all the while Paul Heyman left the ring but the surprises weren't done when the hottest free agent in WWE, Ricochet, make his way to the ring and and came to face with both men much to the delight of the NXT Universe. Backstage, Paul Heyman confirmed everything as all 3 men will do battle in a Triple Threat for the NXT Championship in the main event of NXT Takeover: Homecoming In the main event, another NXT North American Championship Open qualifying match went down between Buddy Murphy and Roderick Strong, who has been busy making "deals" with Adam Cole and the Undisputed Era. The entire contest was a clinic from top to bottom with Strong powering out of "Murphy's Law" and Murphy shockingly kicking out of the "End of Heartache" but as the match progressed, Strong showed a more vicious side to himself when he made certain he was advancing to NXT Takeover: Homecoming when he connected with back to back "End of Heartaches" to pick up the win and advance to Orlando, even Adam Cole was impressed. Results * Cedric Alexander and Noam Dar def. The Ascension in First Round Match of the NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament * Toni Storm def. Bianca Belair in First Round Match of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament * Roderick Strong def. Buddy Murphy to Qualify for NXT North American Championship Open at NXT: Homecoming External Links Watch NXT Episode 17 Here (Link) See also * NXT Return to NYC * NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament Brackets * NXT Women's Championship Tournament Brackets Category:Shows Category:Results Category:NXT Category:WWE NXT Category:Season Nine Category:NXT Season Five Category:NXT Return to NYC